omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lich (Adventure Time)
|-|The Lich= |-|Possessing Bubblegum= |-|Possessing Billy= |-|Possessing Jake= |-|The Hand= |-|Sweet P= Character Synopsis The Lich, also known as the Lich King, is the main antagonist of the cartoon series Adventure Time. He is an evil entity who tried to bring extinction to all life. Early on, the Lich (or Lich King) had a plan to suck all life from the Land of Ooo. Using the stolen power, he planed to destroy all life, but he was attacked by the hero Billy. He was trapped in a prison of amber in the heart of the Candy Kingdom after Billy personally pounded him into it. In "The Comet," it is revealed by the Purple Comet that the Lich, like Finn, started out as an incarnation of the Catalyst Comets. The Purple Comet explains that it has embodied both the ultimate good by once becoming what would later be Finn, and the ultimate evil by at some point becoming the Lich in their respective time periods. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-C, likely 5-A Verse: 'Adventure Time '''Name: '''The Lich, The Lich King, Sweet P '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 'Older than The Universe, Time and The Nothingness 'Classification: '''King of the Undead &Ruin, The Last Scholar of GOLB, The Ceaseless Wheel '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6 & 7. Almost impossible to kill permanently according to P.W because he can find a new host very fast), Regeneration (High), Possession, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control (Mind controlled Finn), Telekinesis (Can halt the movement of enemies just by talking), Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Stopped time itself during his battle with Finn), Absorption (He was absorbing the planet's life force and converting it into unholy power), Death Manipulation (Kills any living nearby by just passing around. His breath alone can kill. Was going to kill all life on Ooo through his power), Fear Manipulation (His powers caused a level of fear so intense that it nearly made the King of Ooo fall into insanity), Fire Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Made The King of Ooo and Toronto view creation before Creation), Necromancy, Physical Embodiment (Was stated to be the embodiment of all evil; exists as long as his goal of destroying all of existence isn't achieved), Sleep Manipulation (Made Jake sleep with a single word), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation (Can control his own shadow), Sound Manipulation (He was still able to talk normally even after being reduced to a hand), Radiation Manipulation (Created a pool of radiation waste), Acausality (Type 3; Infinite Liches exist across the multiverse, one for each universe, all of whom are implied to be connected via the mind), Resistance to Transmutation and Emphatic Manipulation (Was not turned into a Candy Person, nor did he undergo a sanguine personality shift, even after being within the Candy Kingdom Post-Elemental Bubblegum for an unknown, but long, period of time), Power Nullification (His spell "FALL" renders his enemies powerless) 'Destructive Ability: Moon level, likely''' Large Planet Level (Princess Bubblegum states that should The Lich become free, he could potentially destroy all of Ooo. Superior to The Citadel Guardians, who can defeat monsters of this caliber. In Golden Stars, Lich was revealed to be a Primordial Beast alongside Orgalorg, who is capable of destroying worlds and is even called "The Breaker of Worlds". Devistated The Planet in the distant past, as he was the meteor that killed The Dinosaurs. Capable of matching Finn, Fern and other comparable beings) '''Speed:Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL '(Undoubtedly faster than Charlie, who walked across the surface of the earth from Ooo to Egypt in seconds. Should be on the same league as Orgalorg, who has no problem travelling Interstellar distances) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Should be as strong as Orgalord, who casually lifted and hurled a rock almost as large as a village. In addition, is physically superior to Finn, who hurled the Evil Monster) 'Striking Ability: Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class '(Can trade blows with Fern, who's one with The Grass Sword, the same sword that can harm Orgalord and even slice off Lich's arm) [[Durability|'Durability]]:'' ''Moon level, likely Large Planet level '(He's a threat not even The Citadel Guardians can surpass, as he was unable to be overpowered by them. In addition, can survive attacks from Fern and The Grass Sword, who can harm Orgalorg). Harder to kill due to Immortality (It's stated that Lich can easily find a host should his body get destroyed and furthermore, he's already dead, meaning that conventional means of killing is useless) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Planetary [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted '''(The Lich is a diabolically cunning being whose knowledge and experience seems to be shared among every Lich from alternate timelines, in which there are infinite. The Lich employs a selection of powerful magical spells and abilities into combat, most of which seem to be based around affecting the target's mind. The Lich has the ability to possess others and has the intellect to act just like the individual they're possessing, as seen in how similar his personality was to Billy's when he possessed his body) '''Weaknesses: '''Life-Based Powers are more effective against The Lich, as shown when healing water essentially turned him to Sweet P. The Lich exists to bring about extinction, as such, he can't think of anything outside of destroying things. In addition, when there's nothing for Lich to kill, he essentially becomes paralyzed Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Manipulation: '''The Lich also seems to exude an aura of death and rot around him. Whether this is done consciously is unknown, but living creatures and objects have been seen to rot and die as they come in contact with him or his general presence. This is shown when trees died as the Lich passed through a forest, and when he crossed Iceberg Lake, fish died in his path. In addition, the Lich can breath a black, life-sucking gas, which he used to kill Prismo. *'Mind Powers: It was revealed that the Lich has the power to control people's minds, either through telepathy or spoken commands. His most notable spoken ability is to say the word "stop," where he takes his victims to another, night-like plane in which he has full control over everything. The Lich's influence was so great that he posed a threat to anyone nearby, even while he was still trapped in the Candy Castle. Moreover, he has the ability to possess other people, as seen when he possessed Princess Bubblegum. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Absorbers Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Controllers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Size Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 5